The Fox Sage and Black Ninja
by MarthDovah
Summary: Naruto was tormented during his childhood, that is until he has some special friends. (Nice Kyuubi)(Naruto x Kyuubi x Harlem)(OC:Marth x Matatabi x Pokémon harlem)
1. New Friends

**Marth: Hey guys, you're probably wondering where the hell did the chapters go.**

 **Chrom: Well, It's simple, we moved it to a place called FictionPad. We'll be putting all of the old versions of our stories there.**

 **Marth: We, hope you enjoy this story. More commedy skits may appear in the ANs of future chapters.**

 **Chrom: Also, to warn you, this story, along with the rest of our current stories, is going to be darker than the previous versions. We also put rules on the bio. I suggest you go read them before reading further.**

* * *

 **The Fox Sage and the Black Ninja (Naruto x Pokemon Crossover)**

Pokémon owned by ©Nintendo/ ©Gamefreak/ ©The Pokémon Company International

Naruto owned by ©Shonen Jump

Chapter 1 – New Friends

* * *

Key:

"Normal speech"

" **Pokémon speech"**

" **Demonic Speech** "

' _Thoughts'_

" _Telepathy"_

" _ **Demonic telepathy**_ _"_

" _ **Aura Telepathy"**_

 _ **{Time|Day|Place|POV}**_

* * *

 _ **{October 10 | 10:00 PM | Hidden Leaf Village | 3rd Person POV}**_

The hidden leaf village is a peaceful place. Well, it was supposed to be peaceful. On a day like this, however, it is quite the opposite. This was the day of the Kyuubi festival, the very event that celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Not everyone was celebrating however...

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's POV}**_

My name, as you may know, is Naruto Uzumaki. However, I have been called by a few other names. Most notably "demon brat." I have no idea why they call me that.

As of right now, I was running away from a mob that was chasing me. For everyone else, it's a celebration. For me, it's the worst day of the year for me.

You see, everyone celebrates the defeat of the nine-tailed fox. Unfortunately, I was born on that very same day. The stupid civilians see me as the same fox that attacked the village. It's why I'm being chased.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, as I came up to a dead end, I looked around and fortunately found a trash can to hide in. Not caring whether or not it was filled, I jumped in. Fortunately, It wasn't filled at all. I listened to the sounds outside, making sure that no one else was near.

"Where did that demon go!?" I heard one of them shout.

"Come on, he couldn't have gotten far!" another said.

I waited as I heard them run away from their direction. As soon as I couldn't hear a single footstep, I got out of the trash can and treaded quietly. With this happening before, I learned very quickly to be very quick and quiet, especially around this time. You might think that it might be impossible for a child like me to learn such, but when you grow up in the part of the village I live in, living the kind of life I am right now, you tend to learn a lot of thing. Even the more adult stuff.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. I soon found myself pushed against to the ground. "Well well well, if it isn't the demon himself. You might've fooled the civilians, but you can't fool a shinobi like me!" he said.

I was scared. There was no telling what he would do to me. I screamed in pain as I felt steel run across my arms. "That's right, scream in pain!" my captor shouted. I then felt the same metal go across my legs. "Heh, as much as I'd like to drag this out, I have to kill you now!" he said. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish it.

It never came. Instead, I felt the pressure on me vanish, along with my captor yelling in pain. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"That would be me." another voice said. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me defensively. It wasn't someone I recognized by his clothes or his voice. From what I could from looking at his backside, he has clothes that are all black, he also has black hair that seemed...dragon-like, with two tuffs of hair over his ears that seemed out of place, and he was also holding a sword that is glowing with some sort of strange silver energy. "...and if you don't back off of him, I. Will. End. You." the man continued.

"Ha, if you think that you can stop me from killing that demon, then-" That was all he got to say before he was decapitated. I was glad that the man was dead, but I was scared about the newcomer. His sword stopped glowing as he put it in the seethe on his back.

He turned to look at me. I couldn't see much of him, save for his face, due to how dark it was. What I saw, though, was that he had red eyes that had strange pupils that also seemed dragon-like. His eyes softened as he advanced towards me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say. There was rarely a person that showed any kindness to me, save for a few people that I know of. I slowly nodded, "I-I'm fine. Well... at least as much as I could be." I said.

He nodded and then put his arms around my back and my legs. If the fact that he was being very gentle and careful was anything to go by, it was obvious that he wasn't trying to hurt me. He then lifted me up, I winced from the pain. He then looked in my eyes, and his own glowed. I suddenly felt drowsy. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Get some sleep. I'll take you to the hospital. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's Mindscape | 10:10 PM }**_

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was in a dark place and the floor had water on it. Great, I was dumped into the sewer. Though, I could hear someone else, it was faint. At least I'm not alone. I looked at myself. At least I didn't have those cuts anymore. Not knowing what to do, I went to the sound of the voice.

I came upon a set a giant golden bars. I could hear the voice more clearly now. " **Stupid humans, they think that they're bad. At least demons don't treat their own kind like trash.** "It was a feminine voice surprisingly.

I strained my eyes to look beyond the gates. I saw a giant fox with orange fur, red pupils with slitted eyes, back markings around the eyes the went the the inside of its ears, and...9...tails... My eyes widened when I saw her. Though, I had to question what I heard her say next.

" **At least the one that showed up isn't as bad as the rest of them. Though with those eyes, I can't help but feel that he isn't human. Not fully at least.** " she sighed, " **Though I hope my jailer gets through fine.** "

That came as a surprise to me. I was told the kyuubi was a beast of mindless destruction. From what I can tell, she is nothing like that. "H-Hello?" I called out.

The fox turned to me and...smiled? " **Hello there Kit. Or should I call you my young warden?** " she asked me.

I was confused. "Warden? What does that mean? And why did you call me your warden?" I asked. Hey, I know plenty of things from growing up at the red light district, but that doesn't mean I know everything.

The fox sighed. " **A warden is someone who manages a prison. The reason I called you my warden, is because i'm in your mindscape because of the seal on you. With these bars, it's basically a giant prison for me.** " she explained.

I was surprised and even more confused. "Seal? What seal, and what does it do?" I asked.

" **Kit, lift up your shirt.** " she told me as she walked towards the gate. I didn't know why she told me do that, but I'd figured I would get my answer if I did so, so I went ahead and pulled my shirt up to reveal the skin underneath. One of her tails then went through the bars and touched my stomach. It felt kinda nice and warm, probably from the fur, but why did I feel the warmth throughout my entire body?

I looked and was surprised to see black marks form on my bare stomach. It looked like it was made of writing, Kanji I believed it's called, and it looked like it formed a pattern so that it looked like a circle with eight points going out of it, and a swirl inside. "What is this?" I asked.

" **The Eight Trigrams Seal. It's the same seal used to seal me inside you.** " She told me sadly.

I stared at her before I got angry. "Those idiots! Why do they think I'm you? Even I know that a kunai and the scroll it's in is two different things!" I yelled out. I sighed, taking deep breaths before I looked back up at the nine tailed fox, who was grinning at me.

" **My my, I never expect something like that to come out of a child like you.** " she said with a smirk on her face.

I smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I guess I got mad because they were stupid. I mean, how could they be so dumb to think that I am you? I don't look like a fox." I said.

She sighed. " **Humans can be blinded by hatred. They saw you as me probably because you hold me within you. Also because you have some of my looks like the fox whiskers and most of your hair is looks like my fur.** " she said.

I sighed and looked down at my reflection. I saw my orange hair with two black tips and the rest of the tips are blond. My face was normal, with the azure eyes, except for the whiskers on my cheeks.

I looked up back at the kyuubi. "Hey uhhh, Kyuubi, what is your name?"

She stared back at me. " **You...you want to actually know my name?** " she asked me. She sounded surprised to hear that. I wonder why.

I nodded. "Of course." I replied, "It's kinda obvious that Kyuubi is just a title. I want to know your real name. After all, I do want to be my friend."

I saw the edge of her lips curve upward. " **R-Really?** " she asked. She certainly sounded hopeful.

I nodded and did what nobody else might've done. I went through the gate, walked up to her, and gave her right front paw a hug. As best as I could anyway, considering how small I am. "Of course Kyu-chan." I told her before looking back up back at her face.

" **My..My name is Kurama.** " she told me.

I smiled back at her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I told her.

" **That's a cute name, Fishcake.** "she said with a smirk at the end.

I twitched my eyebrow in irritation. Why does everyone think that it's fishcake? "It's Maelstrom!" I said out loud.

She just laughed and poked my head with one of her tails. " **Relax, I'm just teasing you.** " she said. I was then suddenly wrapped in the same tail before I was lifted up and put on top of her front leg. " **Get some sleep, Kit.** "

I looked at Kurama to see that her head was on top of her stretched arms, right next to my body, and her tails covered me like a blanket. I felt nice and warm. I hugged one of the fluffy tails and leaned next to her head, snuggling into her fur. "Good night Kyu-chan." I said.

" **Good night Naruto-kun.** " I heard Kurama say before I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **{Kurama's POV}**_

As Naruto drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think about how cute he was. Still though, that kid in black I saw through Naruto's memories. I wonder why he helped him. And those eyes. Is he even human? Ugh, all this thinking is making my head hurt.

I looked back at the kit on my arm. Minato, Kushina, my friends, I owe it to you two to take care of the boy myself.

* * *

 _ **{Marth's POV}**_

I bust through the doors of the hospital with the kid in my arms. It was night out, but hopefully there is at least one person up at this time of night.

Now you may be wondering who the hell I am. To answer your question, you may call me Marth, and no, I'm not the hero-king. Now I didn't come from this world. There are not many people I can trust. Mostly because I've run into a number of bad groups of people in my time. But I'm probably getting ahead of myself.

I come from the world known as the world of pokémon. For those of you who don't know what pokémon are. They are magical creatures capable of all sorts of things. Each of them come in all shapes and sizes.

Why does this matter and how is it important? Well, I am one myself. Or at least I'm a hybrid, a pokémon AND human. In my world there have been instances where pokemons and humans have mated. This was commonly known as Poképhila. However, I wasn't born a hybrid, I was turned into one, but that's a story for another time.

Back to reality, the nurse looked at the kid in my arms and sighed. "Again? This was the third time in his life." she muttured.

I raised an eyebrow "this has happened before?" I asked her.

She nodded sadly. "Unfortunately yes. Every year this village holds what is known as the Kyuubi Festival to celebrate the defeat of the the nine-tailed fox. A few years ago the a group of people added an event called the Fox Hunt. They go through the village and hunt down every fox in the village. Naruto is one of the victims of the fox hunt because of the burden he holds."

I growled in irritation. How do these kind of people exist in this world? I sighed before asking her, "Is he going to be alright?"

The nurse nodded "Yes. Follow me." she instructed. I followed her into the hall of doors of what I assume to be the rooms for the patients. I knew I could trust her because I couldn't feel any killing intent coming from her. Unlike what I felt when I was attacked a while back. "You know, it's good to see another person that cares about him. If only there were more people like that." she said sadly.

I nodded. "Yes, I don't see why people hate him for what he contains. I mean, just because he contains the fox doesn't mean what Naruto is the fox." I said.

"Shhh." the nurse quickly hissed at me, "If the hokage hears you talking about it, you'll be killed. It's a Triple S-Class secret after all. And talking about it is punishable by death."

I scoffed, "A secret that everybody knows about." I muttured. It's true, every adult talks about it in private. I overheard it once. It's kinda funny, for a village full of ninjas, they are sure terrible at keeping secrets. "Just make sure that he is okay." I said worriedly.

She smiled at me. "Sure thing." We entered one of the rooms and then she placed the boy on the bed. "So...sorry, but who are you?" she asked me.

I smiled. "My name's Marth." I said.

She nodded. "So Marth, I'm guessing from those strange clothes that you're not from around here." she told me. I nodded and looked back down at my attire. I was pretty much wearing black everything. Black shirt, shorts, shoes, arm and leg warmers, and fingerless gloves.

On my shirt was a delta on my chest where the left side was red, and the right side was blue, the inside of the delta was filled with white. My arm and leg warmers have silver wheels that looks like the golden wheel the god of my world has. Lastly, my shoes have silver laces. Something I'll explain later.

If you were looking at my clothes closely like I was, you could see that they were made of shredded dragon scales, well, except for the shoes and warmers. Otherwise they appear to be made of fabric. While not built to withstand damage, they're more built like lightweight armor so that I can at least take some damage while being able to go fast.

"Yeah, I guess my clothes kinda does make it look obvious." I said. I really need to change into something more fitting from this world. But what?

As if reading my mind, she answered the unspoken question. "I suggest you go into a clothes shop. Though I don't know if any shop would let you in now that you helped him." she said, sighing. She then put her hands near the wound on the kid and her hands started glowing. "If you don't mind me asking, what world do you come from?" She asked.

That question put me off guard, until I remembered what gave it away. I sighed "Well, I come from one that are filled with creatures known as pokémon." I told her. I then told her about what pokémon are. The nurse was deep in thought as she continued to heal the kid. "You know, I might sound crazy, but I think that I did see one. It was a small fox with grey fur, a red tuff of hair at the top of it's head as well as on the tip of it's tail. Strange thing is that the fox always vanishes from sight."

I shook my head I knew what pokémon this was. "Zorua." I said out loud.

"What?" she asked me in confusion.

"That was the name of the pokémon you saw." I told her, "Zorua, the tricky fox pokémon. One of the two pokémon that are well known in my world for their illusions. Mostly because they are better than any illusion spell caster." I then frowned. Hearing that a pokémon was being hunted puts me on edge. I had a few experiences like that myself.

She just nodded. "I see." she commented, "At least the zorua has some sort of defense and can protect him or herself. Unlike Naruto here."

"Is that's the kid's name? Naruto?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." she said.

I nodded and I heard a voice in head. _**"So that's the one that holds my sister. He looks cute."**_

I sighed. _"Matatabi, you think all kids are cute."_ Now you may think that Yugito Nii was supposed to be jinjuriki of the two tails.

...but not every world has the same turn of events.

You see, instead of the water village capturing Matatabi, they ended up capturing a member of her neko clan that was able to look like her. It may seem strange, but it's true. I would explain how I came to know the Nibi, but that's a story for another time.

I sighed. It wasn't long before the nurse's hands stopped glowing and the wounds on Naruto was cleared. "There, now he'll just have to recover overnight." she said.

I couldn't help but notice something... "Hey miss? Why aren't there any nurses in this hospital? I didn't see any other nurse except you."

She sighed, "I ran all the other nurses out of this hospital for the night. They wanted to inject poison into him, and they don't exactly treat him kindly like I do. I know that they'll try to kill him in his sleep. I've seen the look in their eyes." she looked towards me. "I hate to ask you this because it may seem like I'm being selfish, but can you please watch over Naruto overnight?"

I smiled at her, she must really care about him. "You can count on me. I was going to stay with him regardless." I told her.

She looked into my eyes, looking for any hint of lying, before smiling at me. "Thank you." she said before walking out of the room.

I sighed at looked back at the kid. I hope you're ready for what's to come Naruto. Even I don't know what will happen next.

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's POV | October 11th | 9:00 AM}**_

I woke up to see myself on top of a white bed. Great, I'm in the hospital again. Most of the time the nurses want to torture me with needles and give me poison instead of medicine. I can't say all of them are bad though. There is one nurse that treats me kindly.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I turned to the source of the voice to see the same person from last night. Except that he only as tall as me this time. I could tell it was him because he has the same face. Now that it was daylight out, I could see the features of his clothes more. He has a delta on the front of his shirt, where his chest is, where the left side is red, the right side is blue, and the delta has a white fill in the middle of it. He also has arm and leg warmers with silver wheels of some sort that seem to cover something. He also has fingerless gloves that has the same crest that's on his shirt.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. Seems like he does care after all. "I'm doing fine." I told him before trying to hold out my hand for him to shake, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

He smiled as he took my hand and shook it lightly. "My name is Marth. Nice to meet you." he said to me, "You should take it easy. You took some extensive damage. If it wasn't for the nurse, and you friend..." he said, pointing at my stomach, hinting at the seal on it, "then you probably would've died."

"How did you know about the fox?" I asked. _'Sorry Kurama.'_ I said in my mind.

" _ **Heh, don't worry about it kit."**_ I yelped as I heard her voice in my head. _**"Yes, I can talk to you outside the seal, just think about what you want to say and I will pick it up. Anyway, to answer your question, he is a jinjuriki just like you. He holds my sister, the nibi, the two tailed neko. Otherwise known as Matatabi."**_

" _Really, how can I be sure?"_ I asked her.

" _ **Just ask about the second cat."**_ she told me.

I nodded and looked at Marth. "Ummm...do you know anything about cat number two."

He nodded. "I sure do. FYI, you might want to make sure you pay attention to your surroundings. Otherwise you might end up seeming like you're staring into space and some people might suspect you're talking to fox number nine." he said, "I mean all the adults already know you're Kurama's Jinchuriki.

I was surprised to hear that he knows her real name. That was, before I'd figured that he might've been friends with Matatabi. I have to wonder about his clothes though. I haven't exactly seen anything like what he's wearing. I can't help but wonder if he comes from somewhere else. _**"Kit, you may be onto something."**_ Kurama told me. I nodded silently.

That was when the Hokage showed up. "Ji-ji!" I said in excitement as he came in through the door.

"Ah, so good to see you're alright Naruto." he said. He then looked at Marth with his eyes narrowed. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"You may call me Marth." he replied, "You can also call me the person that saved Naruto's ass out there." Jiji nodded and turned to me as if asking if it was true. I nodded in confirmation.

The old man sighed as he shook his head. "While I thank you, I do have to ask you some questions about last night."

Marth nodded. "Can we go to the tower so that we can get a little privacy. It involves things that others shouldn't hear." he said in a no-nonsense tone.

Jiji nodded. "Follow me. You too Naruto." He said to the both of us. I nodded and the both of us followed him.

* * *

 _ **{Hokage Tower | 10:00 AM | Marth's POV}**_

So the hokage led us straight through the towers. When the three of us were in, he made a handsign before a few men in black clothing and various masks that looked like various animals moved out of the building.

He was about to do something when I sensed another presence and stopped him. He looked at me in confusion and I closed my eyes and focused on the area around me. The world around me was shown in blue outlines and when I looked up, I saw a shape that was brighter than the rest. A human.

I knew that this person wasn't supposed to be here since the hokage dismissed the others. As I focused, I formed a kunai in my hand before throwing it at the person on the ceiling, hitting him in the throat. I sidestepped as the body came down, crashing on to the floor, lifeless. I opened my eyes to see Naruto and the hokage in shock.

Ignoring them, I went up to the body and then turned it over so I could see the person's face. He was in the same clothing as the others, but when I looked at the mask, it was a blank white mask that had no shape, other than it being rounded.

I looked to see the hokage seething in anger. "Danzo, your damn ANBU ROOT." me muttured. It was barely audible, but I could still hear it. He then narrowed his eyes at me. "How were you able to sense him? And what was that you used?" he asked me, "It definitely wasn't chakra."

"I would tell you, but first..." I gestured around the room, "can we get a little privacy here?" I asked him.

He nodded and put a hand under his desk. Blue light surrounded the room in a strange pattern before it faded and black ink took it's place. "Now speak." he demanded.

I nodded. "Well, sir, it might be strange to you, but what I used is called aura."

"Aura?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said. I held my hand upward and a sphere of blue energy formed in my hand, "Aura is the essentially the life essence of all living things. Everyone has aura, but there are very few humans that could use it. Aura can be used for various attacks and other moves, as you probably saw from the aura kunai."

The hokage nodded, "I see. It seems similar to chakra, but that's beside the point. How does this tie in to how you were able to sense the ANBU ROOT agent."

I looked back at the lifeless body. ANBU ROOT huh? "Well to answer your question, I used what is called Aura Sight. With it, I could see the outline of the world, seeing the world as if it was replaced by the aura within it." Now don't get me wrong, Aura Sight is not perfect. I can only see aura while using aura sight, I can't see anything that doesn't have any aura in it.

He nodded, "Hmmmm... I have to ask more about it, but I want to talk about last night." He then noticed Naruto's expression... it was one of hurt instead of happiness.

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's POV}**_

I was a bit nervous, but I decided to ask my new friend about it. _"Hey Kurama, should I tell him I know about you."_

I felt her give a mental shrug, _"_ _ **I don't mind, it's your choice really.**_ _"_ she told me. I nodded before I looked at my Jiji.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, "Why didn't you tell me I had foxy-chan inside me?"

His eyes went wide when I said foxy. So it was true, he did know about her. He sighed and stared at me. "Naruto, how did you find out about the kyuu-"

I cut him off with a sharp glare. I don't know why, but I felt enraged when he called her an 'it.' " _Her_ name is Kurama." I told him coldly, emphasising the fact the kurama is a female.

I felt a warmth going through me, I also got a mental image of her blushing lightly. _**"I didn't know you cared so much about me kit."**_

I chuckled inside my head. _"Well, I do have you to thank for keeping me alive Kurama-chan."_ I told her. I focused back at the hokage who looked like he was thinking about something. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I was afraid that you would be living your life in fear. I wanted for you to have a normal life, not one where you would be worried all the time." I nodded slowly.

That was when Marth spoke up, "So you wanted him to live a normal life, one where he isn't treated like a monster. I guess you classified him being a jinjuriki as a SSS class secret, which anyone caught revealing would be sentenced to death. That didn't go too well if the fox hunts were anything to go by. You know, for a village full of ninja, you sure are terrible at keeping secrets." he said bluntly.

My Jiji sighed. "I know. I try to do what I can for Naruto, but with all the things I have to do, I just can't do everything at once. Plus I have to keep the civilian council appeased or they'll run me over."

Marth nodded. "Sarutobi, if I can just say one thing..." He then walked up to Jiji. I saw some aura around his hand before he slapped him, hard. "You're the Hokage! It doesn't matter what the civilians do. Did you forget that your word is the law? For Arceus' sake, this isn't a democracy, it's dictatorship! You have to rule with an iron fist!" he shouted. I didn't get most of what he was saying, but somehow, I can say that it made sense in a way.

Jiji sighed, he seemed to be thinking about Marth's words a little. That was... until he smirked ant stood up from his desk. "You're right. I shouldn't let the civilians run me. I am the leader of this village, it's time for me to take control. I'm in charge of this village."

I heard my stomach growl and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Jiji, can we get some ramen?" I asked.

He smiled and looked at me. "Of course my boy." He then turned to the other kid. "You want to join us?" he asked him.

He was about to say something when his stomach growled louder than mine. He was blushing from embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so." he said, "I guess staying up all night made me hungry."

The hokage smiled. "Well, why don't you two go ahead, I'm sure you both need to eat."

I nodded happily before taking Marth's arm and ran out the door. Ramen, here I come!

* * *

 _ **{Marth's POV}**_

I was surprised that Naruto was dragging me with him, something that isn't easy for anyone. For one, there was the weights I had on my arms and legs, I mean I weight _a lot_ with those on. For another, my body itself is heavy.

We went to a ramen stand, which I can tell Naruto knows very well. There was a old man with grey eyebrows, I couldn't see his eyes since they were pretty much closed all the time. Or at least enough for him to be squinting. He also wears a white robe, along with a white...cap?

There was also a young girl with long, dark brown hair, large black eyes, fair skin, a white robe, covered at the front while tied at top, along with a bright white bandanna.

"Teuchi, Ayame!" Naruto called out to them excitedly.

The two of them looked at us as we walked into the ramen stand and sat down at the counter. "So who's your friend Naruto?" the lady asked.

I chuckled. "Isn't it polite to give your name first?" I asked.

I saw her blush in embarrassment. "Right, sorry, my name is Ayame. My grandpa, Techui, is the one running the ramen stand." she told me.

I nodded and held out my hand. "My name is Marth, it's nice to meet some of naruto's friends."

Ayame shook my hand, "Nice to meet you as well." she told me before turning to naruto, "So how did you meet him." she asked him, obviously referring to me.

I looked towards Naruto to see him rubbing his head sheepishly, "Well, he helped me out last night. He actually saved me from the mob. Even defeated the ninja that was about to kill me." he said.

The two looked at the both of us in disbelief. "Really, you expect us to believe that a kid defeated a experianced ninja? No offense, but Marth doesn't look like he can take on a ninja." Teuchi said.

I snickered. "Don't you know not to take things at face value? I may _look_ young, but that doesn't necessarily mean I _am_ young." I told them. I mean really, how does majority of the people miss my clothes and my eyes. I mean, certainly that would stick out like a sore thumb.

Techui looked at me carefully. "Ah, I see, now I can tell you're definitely not from around here." He narrowed his eyes at me, "You better not harm Naruto, or you're really going to get it." he said quietly.

I heard Naruto sigh, "You didn't need to say that. I could tell he dosen't mean mean any harm." he said, "He's not like most of the dumb civilians." he told them.

The two nodded and their expressions soften. "So what will you two be having today?" he asked us, "Should I even have to ask?" he mumbled under his breath.

"I'll be having Miso Ramen." Naruto told them.

Ayame chuckled. "Okay, 10 bowls of Miso Ramen. What about you Marth?" she asked me.

I looked at the menu and sighed. Beef Ramen sounds good, but one problem. "I don't have any money." I said.

Teuchi chuckled, "Don't worry, it's on the house. Consider it a gift for saving Naruto." he said.

My stomach grumbled loudly and I felt my cheeks getting warm from embarrassment. "Sound like he needs more than one bowl." Ayame told her grandpa, failing to suppress her laugh.

"I guess I'll have Beef Ramen then." I told them. Ayame nodded. Soon after, both of us got our bowls of ramen. I looked at my bowl and got the chopsticks. I just hope this is a lot better than the ramen I'm used to, though judging by how fast Naruto is eating I assume that it's gotta be good. I went ahead and ate some of the noodles.

They sure didn't disappoint.

I was eating fast then, and before I knew it, I was finished with the bowl. "Heh, this is a lot better than the instant ramen noodles I had in my life." I told them.

They both chuckled as they took another two bowls and filled it with ramen before handing them to us. "I know, that's why I eat here all the time."

I was surprised. "Wait, you mean you eat here ALL the time?" I asked. I sighed when he gave me a nod. "Naruto, you can't eat ramen all the time. I mean sure it's good, but it's not something you can eat all the time. You have to eat something else from time to time. Otherwise you'll end up short and may suffer from malnutrition." I told him, "If you can't stop yourself from eating ramen, at least put something else in it."

Naruto sighed. "I know, but none of the stores wouldn't sell me anything. And if they do, they only sell me spoiled drinks and rotten food."

I only nodded at his words, not knowing what else to say. "We should probably tell the hokage about that."

Teuchi nodded at my words. "I do love ramen, but Marth is right, you do need to eat something else occasionally."

Ayame looked like she was thinking before she spoke up. "Hey Marth, you think it would be possible for you to buy food for Naruto?" she asked.

I sighed. If this was yesterday, then I think I probably would be able to. But now? I sighed, "I don't think that's possible anymore. More than likely the entire village already knows I helped Naruto. They'll probably treat me the same as they treat him." I said, "And since I'm a civilian, there's nothing I can do about it myself."

I sighed, having finished my fourth bowl. I looked over at Naruto, who has eaten 10 bowls. After Naruto payed for his, Ayame told me I didn't need to pay anything, we started heading towards Naruto's house. I noticed that the civilians were staring at both of us with hatred. I also heard them whisper things like. "Who is that." "Why is he with the demon." "Wait, isn't that the one that saved the demon?"

Naruto looked uneasy and stuck close to me. I, on the other hand, glared at the civilians and let out a small bit of Killing Intent, or KI as I call it, directed towards them. That seemed to make them slightly scared, but not enough for them to stop glaring at us with hatred. "You okay Naruto?" I asked in a whisper.

I got a slight nod. "Yeah I'm okay." he replied just as silently, "At least now I know why they hate me so much."

I just nodded as we made our way to his house. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. I can't help but feel that he needed a brother figure.

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's House}**_

Well, we got to Naruto's house. I can surely say that it is a dump. "Heh, _nice_ place you got." I said sarcastically.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I never really clean this place up since every time I do they come in and wreck the place." he said before he showed a sad face. "Plus no one besides Jiji ever visits me."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Let's get this place cleaned up" I said. So for a few hours, we cleaned the place from top to bottom. From top to bottom, we scrubbed the walls, floor, and ceiling; we picked up trash and debris; and we made sure that everything was organized.

We both fell on the floor, exhausted. "Man, that took a long time." Naruto whined.

I chuckled, "At least we have a clean apartment where we're not bumping into stuff every two seconds."

He sighed. "Yeah." he said.

I got back up. "Why don't you take a shower first? You certainly need it." I told him.

He nodded and smiled at me before walking down the hall. I turned back to the windows and doors as a shoulder bag materialized and my hands started glowing.

Time to make some adjustments.

* * *

 _ **{Naruto's POV}**_

I took my clothes off as I got into the filled tub of water. Damn, it was very cold. _"_ _ **You know, I could warm up the water for you.**_ _"_ Kurama's voice echoed in my mind.

" _Really? How?"_ I asked in my mind.

" _ **Put your hands in the water.**_ _"_ she told me.

I nodded and put my hands in the tub. I then feel a warm sensation going through my body. Even more so with my hands. _"Kurama, why do I feel so warm? Is it because of you?"_

" _ **Yes, now hold still. This might hurt your hands a bit.**_ _"_ she warned me. A couple seconds later, I felt my hands burning. It lasted for a couple of seconds, in which I saw my hands flow with red chakra, before the pain and burn went away. _"_ _ **Are you okay Naruto?**_ _"_ she asked me with worry in her voice.

" _Ugh, I'm okay. What was that?"_ I asked her.

" _ **That was my yokai, or demonic chakra.**_ _"_ she replied, _"_ _ **I had to force more than your body can handle at the moment, thus why it burned you. Sorry about that Kit.**_ _"_

I chuckled in my head. _"It's alright. It was needed." I said, "So what do you think of him?"_ I asked her as I started to wash myself with soap.

" _ **Marth?**_ _"_ she asked me. I nodded. _"_ _ **Well he doesn't seem all bad. Though I do have to question about aura. It seems familiar but I can't remember where. Anyway, he seems nice. Definitely someone you want to be friends with, and with today's society, you'll need all the friends you can get.**_ _"_

I nodded, "Nice to see another person I can trust."

" _ **Just be careful around him. His looks doesn't match his age, if the eyes and the way he acts is anything to go by."**_ she told me.

" _Don't worry, I'll be fine."_ I said as I got out of the tub, having finished washing myself a while back. I dried myself off and went to my room.

" _ **Just warning you kit. I don't want you to die.**_ _"_ she said as I put some of my nightwear on.

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. "Thanks Kyu-chan." I told her. I walked back to the living room to see Marth there, as well as a bipedal fox, looking around the room. The majority of its fur is yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of white fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose match this fur in color. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. Where was also a

"So what do you think, Micaiah? Think we got everything covered?" Marth asked.

"Braixen." the fox replied with a nod.

I coughed to get their attention. They turned to me and smiled. "Heh, you enjoyed your shower?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Who is that?" I asked, pointing to the fox.

"Her name is Micaiah, she is a braixen." He replied to me. The fox smiled at me and gave a wave, which I returned.

Though I was confused. "Braixen?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm guessing you never heard of pokémon then?" he asked, though, it was more of a statement than a question.

" _ **Wait, now I remember. Kit, I know about pokémon, having been to that world myself. From the looks of it, Marth comes from that world as well.**_ _"_ Kurama said to me.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asked him.

" _ **You see, in the pokémon world, there are pokémon trainers that capture and use pokémon for battles. In these battles the trainer and pokémon both use strategy, and they become stronger each battle.**_ _"_ she explained to me, _"_ _ **There are different types of pokémon, with different shapes and sizes.**_ _"_

" _That sounds cool."_ I said in my mind.

Marth yawned loudly, snapping me out of my conversation with the giant fox. "I'm going to take a shower now. Why don't you stay here with Micaiah so you have some company." He suggested to me.

I saw the braixen pout and say, "Brai- braixen brai?" though I had no idea what she said.

Marth chuckled. "Maybe another day Micaiah." he replied to the bipedal fox as if he understood her before going into the hall, "And use telepathy so that Naruto can understand you!" he called.

Kurama was laughing in my head. _"What?"_ I asked her.

" _ **Ha, the vixen asked him, 'Why can't I go into the shower with you?'**_ _"_ she told me.

I blushed red at the thought. _"Why would she ask him that?"_ I asked her.

" _ **Who knows. They do seem like mates with how close they seem to be.**_ _"_ she said.

I sighed and sat on the couch. Micaiah came and sat down next to me. I was surprised to hear another voice in my head. _"Your name is Naruto, right?"_

I turned to look at the braixen. "Was that you?" I asked, she nodded. "How?"

" _It's through telepathy. Every psychic type like myself can do it. Even Marth can do so."_ I was told.

"If he was able to do so, why didn't he?" I asked her.

She shrugged, _"He probably didn't want to scare you. Chances are that he overheard the conversation between you and Kurama, but didn't say anything. He is a very powerful aura user after all."_

I nodded and didn't say anything for a while. "So what were and Marth doing?" I asked her.

She smiled. _"Well, the two of us were improving security to this place. We made the glass hard to break, the walls, ceiling and floor are harder to break as well. There is also an invisible barrier around the place that won't let anyone besides you, or anyone that you allow to pass the barrier, enter or exit your apartment."_

I was very surprised to hear that. No one has done this much for me. Ever. I smiled. "I'll have to thank him when he gets back."

Micaiah giggled, _"You'll thank him when he's done. I have no doubt that he just started modifying the waterworks to add a water heater so that you can have hot water to use."_

All I did was nod at that statement.

"Hay, Micaiah, what can you tell me about him? And how did you come to know him?" I asked her.

The braixen's eyes lit up. _"Well I can certainly say that he cares a great deal about his friends. He does what he can to help them, very protective of them as well."_

" _As for how I met him. Well, he actually saved me from being killed. Even though his own life was at risk when he did."_ she said sadly, _"I'd rather not say any more about it."_

I nodded. It sounded like it was much worse than how she said it. I didn't question any further about it.

As soon as Marth got out of the shower, his clothes now being all black, we went our separate ways. I got into my bed. I did offer him the bed, but he said that he would take the couch. I got to admit, it would be nice to get some sleep without worrying about someone coming in at night.

Soon after getting into bed, tiredness overcame me and I fell to sleep.

* * *

 _ **{Third person POV}**_

A shadowy figure was traversing through the town, trying to find the person that it felt a connection to. The figure dash through the streets, avoiding eyesight of the civilians outside. The figure showed up at Naruto's house, but it was locked. The figured then jumped from window to window until it saw the sleeping figure of Naruto.

The figure then push the window up, which was quite difficult to do considering it had paws instead of hands. It fell to the floor, right before the window closed itself. The figure then jumped onto Naruto's bed before snuggling into the nine-tails jinjuriki, who subcousciously hugged the figure.

* * *

 _ **Marth (Author): Wow, I exceeded the word count of my previous version. I won't be working on this story for a long while. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story, I'm just putting it off for a long while. Sorry for the loooooooong wait. I hope you enjoyed this version as much as you did thae last one (if not better).**_


	2. Poll

**_Hey guys, I made a poll regarding how the story should be written in terms of point of view. Be sure to go check it out in my Bio. You'll need to be on the site do see the poll though (telling those of you using the FanFiction App)._**


End file.
